


Manteniéndolo junto

by RainbowRandom



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bane hate his father, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Reunions, John Sings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ra is a asshole, Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Bane ha estado esquivando esa invitación, sin embargo, John es curioso ante la idea de conocer a la familia de su novio.





	1. Conociendo territorio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí mi fic navideño, es una pequeña idea que nació de la nada al pensar en las fiestas venideras y en verdad, es simplemente algo divertido. Espero les guste.

Las cenas en familia no son del agrado de Bane, por mucho tiempo ha estado evitando las reuniones familiares aunque esta vez no puede hacerlo, su pareja John le apoya en todas sus decisiones aunque por dentro sienta esa inquietud con el hecho de que su novio no le presente a su familia e intente esquivar el tema con frecuencia cuando se da el caso y sin poder evitarlo, cuando ve el número que llama al celular de su pareja no puede evitar tomarlo.

“¿Hola?” Dice con nerviosismo, una mujer al otro lado de la línea responde rápidamente con un rápido derramamiento de palabras “Soy John” Agrega con una ligera risa.

* * *

Bane tuvo un largo día de trabajo, como siempre antes de regresar a casa se dio un habitual paseo y entreno en el gimnasio por algunas horas para despejarse realmente, las llamadas incesantes cercanas a las festividades de su madre ha comenzado e intenta no contestar o esquivar con mensajes de escusa, no quiere que su padre vaya a espantar a Robin y flexiona sus músculos por última vez antes de entrar a su apartamento cual comparte con su novio, quién está sentado en el sofá tranquilamente aunque una risa atónita sale de sus labios y una carcajada fuerte del otro lado de la línea.

“¿Con quién hablas?” Pregunta Bane al entrar por la puerta y ver la cara de felicidad de John, aunque al escuchar la voz que grita alegre desde el otro lado de la línea se detiene “¿Es mi teléfono?” Cuestiona y el otro solo asiente riendo levemente.

El deportista se queda en silencio por algunos segundos mientras la chillona voz de su madre grita al otro lado de la línea preguntando por él y su asistencia a la cena familiar.

“Lo tome sin querer, creía que era mi teléfono” John miente sin siquiera remordimiento alguno, quería conocer a su familia y si le costaba hacerlo a base de una simple mentira ya que “Tu madre es verdaderamente adorable, quiere tejerme un suéter con mi nombre” Agrega simplemente.

Un suspiro pesado escapa del más grande, quien se sienta a su lado en el sofá que se hunde en su dirección haciendo al chico caer en su pecho como de costumbre y retirando el teléfono de sus manos, entiende la curiosidad y preocupación de su novio, quizás demasiado bien para incluso no enojarse con él por el atrevimiento.

“Hola, madre” Dice en un suspiro, rápidamente escucha todo lo que la señora tiene que decir antes de volver a hablar, fue la media hora más larga de su vida “Si, asistiré y si, llevaré a Robin” Los ojos del policía se iluminan con eso y ríe por lo bajo, aunque no puede evitar el pellizco en su trasero de parte del gran hombre.

* * *

 

Bane debe darle un repaso mientras hacen las maletas algunos días antes e informarle de la condición de su familia.

“Algo que debes saber es que mi padre es un completo imbécil y maldito bastardo” Dice con enojo en la voz “Y hará todo lo que pueda para hacerte sentir incómodo, así que no te sorprendas cuando suelte un comentario lleno de veneno nada más entrar” Deja caer.

“Nunca te había oído blasfemar y debo decir que te ves caliente como el infierno, cariño” Es lo primero que llega a su mente y sonríe.

“Mi madre es un ángel literalmente, muchas veces me pregunto cómo pudo casarse con alguien como mi padre” John pone mala cara cuando Bane rechaza su invitación al continuar con su explicación sobre su álbum familiar “Mi hermana menor Talia es fría y callada, nunca empezará una conversación a menos que lo vea necesario y por ahora sale con un idiota llamando Bruce Wayne, fuimos amigos de infancia por obligación pero nunca nos caímos bien realmente”  Explica al terminar de colocar su ropa en la maleta, serán solo dos semanas pero sabe que lo verá como una eternidad en el infierno.

Escucha atentamente todo lo que dice y organiza su mejor ropa, quiere dar la mejor impresión posible para sus suegros y ahora conociendo el estándar que al parecer esperan es abrumador, Bane nota su miedo y se detiene para tomar su mano como un punto de apoyo, Blake suspira y se relaja antes de continuar organizando sus pertenencias.

* * *

John no contiene su emoción al colocarse su abrigo y subir al tren junto a su pareja, Bane es bastante grande e intimidante así que solo sonríe  cuando lo ve incómodo ante las miradas de la gente y recuesta su cabeza del hombro grande, llamando la atención del otro quien se nota más tranquilo ahora.

“Ir un día antes de nochebuena te da mucho margen para mantenerme menos tiempo con tu familia” Murmura entre risas y bostezando adormilado, ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche por los nervios “A veces olvidó lo inteligente que eres” Agrega al acurrucarse más cerca y sentir como es levantado por los grandes músculos que lo ponen en su regazo y llamando aún más la atención.

“Pequeño pájaro” Susurra Bane cuando lo siente empezar a dormirse y responde con un vago movimiento de cabeza antes de volver a su sueño “Te cuidaré, duerme” Blake ríe ante esto y se deja arrastrar a un sueño lento.

Lo despierta la perdida del calor del cuerpo de su novio contra él, bosteza antes de mirar a su alrededor y ver al otro parado hablando por teléfono a su lado, toma su mano libre con pesadez antes de sentir como es correspondido su afecto. Cuando termina vuelve a tomar asiento a su lado y el calor familiar regresa, no puede evitar jugar con sus manos entrelazadas y notar la preocupación en su pareja desde que empezó el viaje y que se manifestaba cada vez más conforme más cerca estaban.

* * *

El auto que les recoge de la estación de trenes es lujoso y se nota de valor, por lo que sabía la familia de Bane era acomodada pero nada del otro mundo aunque levanta una ceja cuando el chófer les saluda de una forma curiosa.

“Es un placer volver a verle, joven amo” Saluda el señor y le extiende la mano, la cual su pareja acepta “Usted debe ser el joven Robin” Ahora el hombre se dirige a él que solo asiente.

Al subir a su transporte no puede evitar mirar a su novio con mirada interrogante.

“¿Cuantas otras cosas me ocultas?” Le susurra al oído causando un escalofrío de parte del otro cuando muerde su oreja “¿Tendré que descubrirlo yo?” Cuestiona ahora dirigiendo su atención al panorama alejado y elegante.

Tardan unos minutos en llegar donde Bane aprovecha para pedirle a John que no escapará luego de conocer a su familia y John estuvo de acuerdo.

“Joven amo y joven Robin, hemos llegado a la mansión Al Ghul” Dice el chófer con suma tranquilidad mientras John se atraganta al ver la magnífica casa y su fachada humilde, de repente quiere matar a su pareja.

“¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que vivías en una mansión!?” Le cuestiona subiendo la voz con desesperación “Todos serán muy elegantes y yo vestido así, que dirá de mi tu rica familia” Bane sonríe al hecho de que John no se viera interesado en su dinero sino más bien en su atuendo y sabe que eligió bien.

Ambos bajan mientras más empleados se acercan para llevar las maletas, Blake se ve sumamente incómodo y camina junto a su pareja que rodea su cintura para darle seguridad, entran a la mansión luego de recibir los saludos cordiales de todos los trabajadores. Pasan a la sala y Blake da un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y ver a las elegantes personas mirarle de arriba a abajo, sus fríos ojos atravesando su alma.

“Saludos familia” Dice el hijo obteniendo la atención de todos en la sala “Este es John Blake, mi compañero” Suelta de una vez sacando una fuerte mirada de odio de un hombre algo mayor, supone que debe ser el padre.

“¡Oh! John, es un gusto conocerte por fin” Espeta la voz de una mujer al fondo, con la cual habló antes “Mi hijo te tenía bien escondido y ya entiendo porque, eres muy adorable” Agrega riendo mientras se acerca, ella es la única que está vestida con dedicación a las festividades y le entrega un gran suéter con un ave en el frente, tal como haría cualquier madre normal para recibir a alguien en su casa y el calor se extiende en su pecho al retirar su abrigo y ponérselo.

“Creía que te llamabas Robin” Es lo único que menciona el hombre con aburrimiento, se nota que no le cae bien.

“Bueno, mi primer nombre es Robin pero no lo uso desde la muerte de mis padres” La habitación se ve en incomodo silencio luego de que dijera esas palabras “Solo Bane y personas muy cercanas me llamen así” Intenta salvar la situación y parece funcionar.

“Supongo que tendrán que desempacar, no les quitaremos más tiempo” Murmura la señora con nerviosismo “Pónganse cómodos, en muy poco tendremos la cena” Informa cuando ambos comienzan a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol hacía los dormitorios.

* * *

John esta incomodo con su elección de atuendo, en algunos parece muy hogareño y en otros demasiado formal, no se esfuerza o parece que lo hace demasiado y suspira antes de lanzarse a la cama con toda su ropa desperdigadas por el cuarto, Bane levanta una ceja mientras sale vestido con un suéter con su nombre y una frase incompleta acompañado de unos pantalones deportivos, está fascinado por como la tela se aferra a los músculos grandes de sus brazos.

“Te ves malditamente sensual con ese suéter” Jadea mirando al techo con desesperación.

“A mi madre le encantaría que llevarás esto” Dice Bane lanzándole un suéter con su nombre y una frase incompleta por igual “Son suéters en conjunto, como somos pareja y todo eso” La mirada de su novio le dice que no lo lleve si no quiere hacerlo.

“Es muy adorable, por supuesto que lo usaré” Responde al instante con una sonrisa boba en el rostro ya que es hermoso a su manera “Tu madre es un encanto” Dice colocándose la prenda con felicidad.

El corazón de Bane da un vuelco con alegría.

* * *

Ambos bajan a tiempo para dar inicio a la cena,  se colocan al lado y se calman los nervios sujetando sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

“Y dígame, John Blake ¿A que se dedica?” Empieza una conversación su suegro con una intensión bastante oscura “Me encantaría saber en que trabaja el hombre que está con mi hijo” Dice cuando su mujer le mira con enojo.

“Soy policía, recientemente ascendido a detective en el departamento de policía de Gotham city” Contesta lo más formal posible y se siente satisfecho cuando ve la impresión en la mirada de los otros invitados.

“Interesante, debe ser un trabajo muy emocionante” Dice Bruce con una sonrisa en su dirección “Me pregunto como se habrán conocido ustedes dos” Deja caer lanzando una mirada a Bane quien parece empezar a rechinar los dientes y John puede notar su odio mutuo.

“Me quitaste las palabras de la boca” Agrega Amari con una enorme sonrisa.

“Bueno, fue de manera curiosa” Admite John con una sonrisa baja mientras mira su elegante plato en silencio por unos segundos “Yo estaba investigando un caso, niños desaparecidos. Aunque eso era personal, ya que se trataba de uno de los niños que solía aconsejar del orfanato donde crecí, era algo inquieto y venía de un hogar difícil que se mezclaba con asuntos fraudulentos, estaba desesperado, no voy a mentir y me sentía asustado, estaba empezando a creer que le había sucedido algo cuando un hombre llamó diciendo que tenía información sobre Dylan, así que no dude al asistir a la comisaría. Allí es cuando entra Bane, quien había encontrado a un niño de 8 años llorando en un callejón cercano de su apartamento y había tardado dos horas en avisar a la policía preguntando por desaparecidos, sinceramente estaba tan alterado en ese momento que no dude al correr a abrazar al niño y darle una merecida reprimenda, no sabía cómo había llegado al otro lado de la ciudad y lo único que se atrevió a decir es: Deberías salir con el señor Bane, no hay anillo de boda en su dedo; yo no sabía si llorar de la risa o enloquecer de alivio” Cuenta sonriente, sacando unas pequeñas risas de la mesa y tomando la mano de Bane por debajo de la mesa con firmeza.

“En verdad creía que no volvería a ver al niño, sin embargo, me llamó una semana después porque quería que lo visitará y además insistía en que debería casarme con su hermano mayor John” Bane agrega riendo ante el recuerdo “Supongo que tenía razón de una forma u otra, así que empezamos a vernos cuando iba a visitar a Dylan en el orfanato y al ser John tan activo con los niños, pues empezamos a coincidir hasta que le pedí una cita, 6 meses después ya vivíamos juntos, hace un tiempo Dylan fue adoptado por una pareja fuera de la ciudad y nos llama de vez en cuando” Dice con tranquilidad mientras sostiene firmemente la mano de su pareja.

“¡Que romántico! Cómo de película” Dice al final la madre con una risa encantada “Me siento tan feliz de que vinieran, no sería lo mismo sin ustedes” Ra come en silencio y lanza miradas a Wayne cada poco.

“¿Y no te molestó el tamaño de mi hijo al principio? Desde que era niño siempre le han dicho que era aterrador” Robin se da cuenta de que vienen las preguntas retorcidas por parte de su suegro.

“Uhm, no. Nunca me lo pareció, el estaba jugando con los niños la primera vez que lo vi” Responde con naturalidad haciendo una pausa para comer “Imaginen a un gran hombre de casi dos metros intentando ser escalado por un montón de niños de 6 a 10 años, me pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo además que mostraba amar a los niños, tanto como yo y eso me parece muy atractivo en un hombre, también era increíblemente guapo y educado, muy culto en realidad” Comenta riendo y mirando a su pareja con admiración.

“Así que podrías llamarlo un flechazo” Comenta vagamente Talia inmiscuyendose en la conversación.

“Mas o menos” Responde Bane antes de mirar a su novio, quien sonríe de forma alegre “Además creo que escuche ese día tantas veces 'deberías casarte con nuestro hermano John' que creo que esos niños nos estaban acondicionando” Agrega causando risas en los invitados.

“¿Que te parece tejer? No es muy masculino en un hombre” Es un obvio ataque hacia las habilidades manuales de su pareja.

“Es algo de Bane que me sorprendió mucho y me encantó, él estaba hablando con una niña llamada Amelia que no podía hablar a causa de un trauma y se sentía mal por no poder hacer algo que todos hacían con naturalidad, Bane le enseño a tejer y ella estaba tan contenta por hacer algo que los demás no podían que todos sus miedos desaparecieron con eso, si esta nerviosa o asustada teje, es una forma de aliviar tensión” Contesta volviendo a ganar una mirada de odio de su suegro “Además tengo un sastre gratis en casa, es bueno con todo lo manual y arma los muebles en segundos” Menciona recibiendo un pellizco de su novio en el brazo.

La conversación fluye menos extraña desde ese punto, hasta que llega la pregunta que deja a John indignado y furioso.

“¿Cuando te dijo mi hijo que gozaba de una gran fortuna?” Pregunta con seriedad el hombre mayor mientras toma un sorbo de su copa de vino “Aunque lo más importante es: ¿Cuando iniciaste a interesarte por mí hijo luego de saber de su dinero?” Deja caer con una mirada de triunfo.

“¡Ra!” Grita su mujer con furia e indignación “Cielo, no tienes que responder a eso si no quieres” Dice rápido Amari con una mirada de disculpa hacia su yerno.

“No, está bien” Interrumpe John con puro odio en sus ojos, una irá tan primitiva y atrapada dentro de su novio desde la infancia, se nota enojado en sus huesos “Me enteré de que Bane poseía una gran fortuna al momento de llegar aquí porque mi gran hombre no habla de su familia gracias al hecho de que su padre es un gran bastardo egoísta e imbécil” El golpe de los puños de Al Ghul contra la mesa deja en silencio la habitación.

“Suficiente ¡Largo de mi casa, pequeña zorra mentirosa y trepadora!” Grita enfurecido el dueño de la casa.

“Sera idiota” Contesta Bane al instante ganandose las miradas “No puedes echar a mi pareja de esta casa, si es así lograste tu cometido: tener una sola hija” Deja en claro.

Blake se levanta rápidamente y se va de la sala, Bane no duda para seguirlo. Cuando Bane lo encuentra, su novio está afuera intentando llamar a un taxi en las afueras de la ciudad y cercano a los días festivos, algo que ve casi imposible de conseguir.

“Mi pajarito” Le llama y se acerca para abrazarlo por detrás y calmar su temblor, que sabe no es totalmente a causa del frío “Lo siento, mi padre es un idiota” Dice aferrándose más al cuerpo pequeño.

“Esta era una mala idea, tenías razón” Dice recostandose del musculoso pecho y hundiéndose en su calor “Tu siempre tienes razón, mi amor” Bane se siente feliz por el hecho de tener razón y el cariño de su pareja al hablarle.

“Si todavía quieres verme significa que me amas lo suficiente para quedarte conmigo luego de esta presentación de mi familia” Le susurra al oído con una enorme sonrisa “No te preocupes, nos vamos en la mañana” Siente esa tranquilidad pero a la vez inquietud de irse sin resolver todo.

“Me quedaría contigo incluso cruzando el infierno y si te digo la verdad no quiero irme” Murmura con preocupación “Aunque lo estamos haciendo más o menos ahora y no nos iremos sin dejarle en claro a ese hombre que nos amamos” Se da la vuelta para encarar a su novio y darle un beso en los labios.

“Cada segundo me siento más enamorado de ti, mi pajarito” Murmura entre besos febriles y las manos inquietas en su pecho sujetándose con fuerza el uno al otro.

* * *

Regresan a la casa cuando el frío ya se hace insoportable y el silencio reina en la sala con su presencia nuevamente, el hombre mayor parece incluso más molesto que antes pero se guarda sus comentarios mientras su mujer se disculpa por ambos y regresa a intentar celebrar en familia la Navidad, un día antes de la cena familiar y ya estaba dividida la sala en dos grupos forzados.

“Robin” Empieza frágilmente Amari una conversación “No será algún indicio tu nombre con tu voz ¿no?” Nota la señora entregándole un vaso de sidra.

“Si, cantó bastante bien aunque estoy desafinado desde hace un tiempo” Responde al tomar la indirecta con amabilidad “Podría cantar un poco si así lo quiere” Comenta a la ligera.

“Si no es mucha molestia realmente” Dice su suegra con una sonrisa alegre.

Bane es quien más se emociona al oírlo cantar y suspira gustoso cuando se recuesta de su costado en el sofá e interpreta una balada con mínimas fallas en su tono y se siente en un sueño, la voz de su pareja es como la de un ángel y cada vez disfruta más las palabras cantadas con dulzura, conociendo que son dirigidas a él y nadie más, es un consuelo para el horror de las próximas semanas con su padre y la confirmación de que John no se irá a ninguna parte.


	2. Siempre juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Bane comparten otra cena con los Wayne y los Al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí por fin el final, estuve muy perdida con este proyecto y creo que podré dar por terminado un fic que debió ser finalizar en diciembre. Perdón por la tardanza.

John observa a Bane dormir plácidamente, la máscara a causa de sus problemas respiratorios debería ser aterradora pero desde la primera vez que la vio no sintió más que curiosidad y unas ganas enfermizas de abrazar al gran hombre por mostrarle su debilidad para que pudiera amarla como todo en él. En las noches en que no puede dormir tiene mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de los errores más notorios del día, ayer por ejemplo fue un día agitado y complejo, el padre de su novio es un gran imbécil y no entiende como una mujer así termino por acabar con un cerdo de ese calibre, es un milagro que Bane saliera a su madre. Se levanta de la cama al sentir su garganta seca, solo necesita un poco de agua.

“¿A dónde vas?” Cuestiona su pareja entre sueños sujetándole de la camiseta que utiliza para dormir.

“A buscar un vaso de agua, no lejos de mi hombre” Contesta con una sonrisa y acercándose para besar el centro de la máscara en el rostro de su novio “Vuelve a dormir, regreso enseguida” Agrega y se suelta de las manos de su pareja.

Sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras, mira a todos lados y continúa al no ver a nadie en acción, el espacio grande y silencioso es escalofriante. Al entrar a la cocina su mirada se centra en Bruce, solo la tenue luz del refrigerador abierto lo ilumina.

“¿Bocadillo nocturno?” Pregunta Bruce sentado encima de la encimera de la cocina.

“No, solo vine por agua” Contesta al buscar un vaso y llenarlo en el grifo.

“Oh, genial” Wayne vuelve a dar una mordida a su emparedado “¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?” Suelta mirando hacia las piernas desnudas.

“Si” Responde aunque con un mal presentimiento.

“¿Enserio te acuestas con él?” John está a punto de explotar “Digo, ¿Puedes moverte luego de que él te haga esas cosas?” Blake se ríe en voz alta al darse cuenta del significado de la cuestión en sí.

Prefiere no contestar nada y simplemente marcharse aún riendo por la estúpida pregunta de madrugada, esperaba algo más filosófico de un millonario de una familia reconocida y lo hace darse cuenta de que incluso los ricos, hacen preguntas tontas sobretodo en las madrugadas.

* * *

Se despierta con los brazos de su novio alrededor, Blake abre los ojos para encontrar a Bane mirándole y da un largo bostezo, hay algo en la mirada verde grisáceo que le hace derretirse y dar un beso al centro de la máscara fría.

“Buen día, grandote” Saluda con una sonrisa boba, es una alegría levantarse cada día a su lado “Va a ser un largo día, necesito levantarme ¿Me permites poder mover mis extremidades? Por favor” Dice John intentando luchar contra los músculos a su alrededor.

“Uhm” El hombre gruñe en reconocimiento y le estrecha entre sus brazos con más fuerza. “Siempre despiertas primero que yo y ahora quieres perderte el desayuno, me parece muy raro de ti” Dice John acomodándose entre los fuertes brazos.

“Vienen los Wayne y será una cena muy incomoda, prefiero quedarme en la cama para no retirarme antes de la cena” Explica Bane y le sonreí, sus palabras suenan amortiguadas a través del aparato.

“Levanta tu musculoso y hermoso cuerpo” Ordena John en broma cuando al fin decide soltarlo.

Este va a ser un día difícil e incómodo.

* * *

Ve la desesperación de Robin al coordinador la cena navideña del orfanato desde lejos, se nota que pone mucho empeño y amor en lo referente a los niños, no puede evitar reír ante los gritos molestos y el ladrido alegre de Trevor en la línea.

“Barsad es un imbécil ¿Sabes? Tú no le hagas caso” Lo oía decir con una sonrisa amorosa mientras los niños gritaban al mismo tiempo, Bane siempre estuvo impresionado por como logra distinguir todas las voces y lo que dicen, es sorprendente “Barsad, cuida a tus hermanos y que te haya dejado a cargo no significa que tengas que hacer una dictadura” Le recuerda al adolescente, es un chico algo difícil pero Bane creé en sus esperanzas para convertirse en militar.

“No es una dictadura, es entrenamiento forzado y trabajo duro, justo lo que necesitan” Se escucha a través de la línea.

Una risa preciosa escapa del hermano mayor y no puede evitar sonreír con esa felicidad, todavía cuestionandose como alguien así podía amarlo y se acerca para mirar al hombre más de cerca. Un agente de policía, simple hermano mayor y extraordinaria persona, Bane está seguro de amar cada parte por separado, su nerviosismo e impulsividad, sus valores y sus miedos, amaba todo lo que representa a John Blake.

* * *

Cuando llega la noche y los Wayne asisten nadie pronuncia palabra más allá de su madre, quien intenta mantener alejada la tensión del extraño encuentro entre dos familias que todavía no se caen bien y si las miradas mataran, esto sería una masacre.

“Asi que ¿Cómo te ganas la vida, John?” Cuestiona Martha Wayne que al parece se ha quedado sin temas de conversación con Amari.

John habla de su trabajo y los niños en general, temas que siempre le han apasionado y sobre su indiscutible amor por la justicia, no es tan malo como Bane esperaba pues todos parecen prestar atención a lo que dice su pareja.

“Eres como un ángel” Le dice Martha Wayne con una enorme sonrisa que John no puede evitar devolver “Hubiera sido fantástico si al que conociste esa noche fuera Bruce, tenerte como yerno sería un placer” El silencio reina en la habitación luego de este comentario.

Talia mira a la mujer antes de levantarse para dejar la mesa con una ligera disculpa, Bane se levanta y va detrás de su hermana.

“Talia” Llama con simpatía, ella se da la vuelta a él mientras toma su abrigo “¿A donde piensas ir?” Cuestiona a su hermana que parece tan alterada.

“Lejos” Masculla con enojo.

“Bien, voy contigo” Dice Bane también tomando su abrigo.

“No” Es su seca respuesta a la afirmación “Ve con tu perfecto novio a terminar de ganarte a todos, deberías tener cuidado puede que Bruce le eche la mano encima” Advierte ofendida y molesta.

“Hermanita, yo no espero que lo entiendas ahora pero sabes que John no lo hace a propósito y no puedo obligarlo a cambiar su manera de ser solo porque a los padres de Wayne le parezca perfecto para su hijo ¿Crees que no me molesta? Odio que insinúen que mi Robin y Wayne hacen la pareja ideal, como si mencionaran que no lo merezco y es algo que yo se, no se que hace alguien como Robin John Blake desperdiciando su tiempo conmigo” Dice tan tranquilo como de costumbre, nunca mostrando estar alterado y guardando sus emociones, Talia comprendió todo lo que quiso decir y expresó con esas sinceras palabras.

Regresan al comedor con ese sabor amargo en sus bocas y dispuestos a enfrentar está situación sin perder la compostura.

“Bueno, realmente Bane es el hombre que amo y nada podrá cambiar eso nunca, tan tonto como pueda sonar es el amor de vida y una de las cosas que me da fuerza para levantarme todos los días en la mañana en vez de quedarme tirado en el olvido a esperar a la muerte” Bromea con esa confesión “Él es todo lo que necesito” Admite y su rostro sonrojado y frente en alto mientras habla con los invitados causa una sensación de calor en el pecho de Bane.

“Espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me ame a mi tanto como Robin lo hace contigo” Dice su hermana al mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle antes de volver a la sala y disculparse por su anterior escena.

Bane nota la incomodidad en su padre y la evidente felicidad en los ojos de su madre, quien le sonríe con una inmensa felicidad y solo regresa a tomar asiento al lado de su novio, sintiendo la tranquilidad en su alma y el aleteo intenso de su corazón cuando John toma su mano por debajo de la mesa.

Los próximos días transcurren con tranquilidad y las promesas de año nuevo están casi por comenzar.

* * *

John le lanza una bola de nieve, la cual esquiva fácilmente y continúa leyendo su libro, era una interesante novela de misterio de la época victoriana y tenía la intención de terminarla, aunque tuviera que ignorar a Robin y su juego infantil, quizás un momento de debilidad. Pasan algunos minutos hasta que John se aburre de no recibir respuesta.

“Eres tan aburrido cuando te lo propones” Exclama exasperado al acomodarse a su lado.

Ambos están sentados en la nieve bajo un árbol, el mismo que acompañó a Bane durante sus tristes años donde se sentía que no encajaba en este mundo y sin embargo, aquí estaba con el chico de sus sueños y sintiendo que el mundo era suyo, en la cima y sin posibilidad de caer de su cúspide estable.

“¿Bane?” Llama la suave voz a su lado.

“Uhm” Contesta sin desviar la mirada del blanco panorama puesto ante ellos.

“¿Siempre estaremos juntos, cierto?” Cuestiona Robin con una voz frágil y asustada, quizás todavía considerando palabras maliciosas.

“A menos que estés planeando dejarme en los últimos segundos, te juro que esto será para siempre” Contesta con una audible risa que retumba en su pecho “Aunque mi padre nos quiera lo más lejos del otro posible” Ríe ante la idea de dejar a Blake.

“Que le den, te amo demasiado como para dejarte solo por el hecho de que tu padre sea un bastardo” Dice John acomodándose en el pecho musculoso y cálido de su novio “Además ¿Como iba a vivir yo sin ti, calefacción andante?” Pregunta en broma ganándose unos brazos alrededor de su cintura apretando con demasiada fuerza y haciéndole reír sin aliento.

Bane da un beso a la cabeza de Robin quien solo se funde más en el calor de su novio. No dicen nada y solo esperan a que la noche caiga, las luces del exterior se encienden y todos ahora esperan afuera para ver los fuegos artificiales, John retira el libro de las manos de su novio y lo lanza a un lado con una sonrisa triunfal ante la poca reacción, Bane no se enoja cuando Blake empieza a besarlo porque siente que es el lugar donde necesita estar durante todo el próximo año y todos los demás que vendrán.

John solo quiere besar a Bane cada año nuevo que estén juntos y esa es una promesa que piensa cumplir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustará y nos veremos en la próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Espero poder subir la siguiente parte y concluir una adorable historia llena de fluff (?


End file.
